


Leisure Reading

by EarlGrayscale



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reading, Some angst, Suggestive Themes, Valentine's Day, fenhawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGrayscale/pseuds/EarlGrayscale
Summary: With Fenris' ability to read now, he discovered just how many books could be out there. He has spent much of his time recently collecting and reading books from around the Free Marches to occupy his time and learn what he has been missing out on for years. Learning came with good and bad days though, so Hawke gave him a silly romance novel for a certain romantic holiday. It came with mixed reception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: this is meant to be more fluff than anything. Some angst ahead as Fen is facing some touchy sections of his past around the middle, but that's about it. It's sfw I promise. Also identifying Hawke with they/them pronouns.

“How is it?”  
Fenris looked back over his shoulder to find Hawke hovering over him. They had an optimistic grin on their face.  
“It’s somehow more ridiculous than what I imagine Varric writes,” He said and returned his attention to the book. Hawke pouted.  
“Have you even read anything of Varric’s?”  
“Not yet. I have much to catch up on before I would consider something of his,” Fenris noted while continuing to read nonetheless. Considering the romantic holiday, Hawke found it appropriate to give Fenris sweets and a romantic novel to expand his list of things to read. 

Fenris would have preferred something more practical. He discovered just how much history and information he has not experienced because of his prior inability to read. Consequently, this has taken up much of his time lately. In between managing the reconstruction of Kirkwall’s chantry and city recovery, Hawke would ask about what Fenris had learned while they were gone. Fenris would describe everything he could at length, even into the late hours of the night. Some days he would come across something about different populations across Thedas, how they are treated, and become dismayed how little things had changed up to this point.

There were few days he would pick up a book about Teventir, or about magic in general. Hawke insisted that he not upset himself by doing this. But Fenris was insistent he try to learn. His reasoning was consistent as well: he wanted to be able to look at his past without fear or resignation, and to have an image of mages that weren’t Denarius. He had already fought alongside them with Hawke against the templars, so he owed it to himself and Hawke to try. Despite the reasoning and the courage, he would still struggle. Fenris would make sure he was calm before starting. Picturing the conjuring of spells, elemental, spiritual, manipulative, controlling-- he knew when to stop. He knew. He would persist like this for a few attempts, but then admit defeat when realizing he could barely breathe from the tightness in his chest, and the memories of the process. The burning crawling across his skin, slowly-- pins constantly. The scent of blood and lyrium combined would plague him. Panic. Helplessness. That time, his first memory. He would close those books, his senses would return as they should be. That time is passed, it’s over, he’s not in pain now. It’s not happening now. He was okay, he was home, his home, with Hawke. He could breathe again. He would recover, and admit defeat for the day.

Hawke would notice too when they returned home. They would try asking as usual what Fenris had read about, and he would be quiet and short. They were used to Fenris being enthusiastic about what he read. Not always happy, but he would at least be content with having a new perspective. Hawke would always consider getting rid of the books that would hurt Fenris like this while he held them a bit tighter at night before finally drifting to sleep. But they knew if they did it without telling Fenris, he would notice and get upset. If they talked it over with him, he would become upset by the implication of coddling by avoidance. The most they could reasonably do was be there on those days when he was quieter than usual, when he was more concerned about focusing on Hawke’s day than usual, when he would ask to be held until he fell asleep. With calmer days approaching, Hawke wondered if Fenris had done any leisure reading yet. They had sometimes read together, but Hawke had caught on to a pattern of Fenris solely reading nonfiction, most often history of the Free Marches or Ferelden. Half to be humorous, half to provide something different to Fenris’ collection, this idea came to mind: get Fenris a cheesy romance novel. 

Looking at him now, Hawke was sure Fenris was just reading the book to please them, since they got it just for him.  
“Frankly I don’t understand how the relationship is going to work with these women,” Fenris commented on his progress in the book.  
“What do you mean?” Hawke peered over his shoulder to get a closer look at the book, as if the two pages they could see would actually provide the answer.  
“They meet only in secret, I can’t imagine that will end well. And when they do, they don’t discuss anything important or personal,” He elaborated.  
“Are they just sleeping together then?”  
“They ought to be. Except they claim to love each other. They have only known each other for a month, you can’t expect to say you’re in love in such a short span of time,” Fenris continued to gripe, stopping when he heard Hawke chuckling. He looked back, puzzled. “What’s so funny?”  
“I’m sorry--” Hawke laughed for a moment and spoke when they caught their breath. “It’s nothing, I just didn’t expect you to get this into it already,” they chuckled a bit more before regaining their composure. The red on their face could be matched with Fenris’ embarrassed blush.  
“You recommended I try something different, so I am. I don’t particularly see a point in it though, I’ve been reading so I can learn more about the world,” Fenris admitted and sighed, putting a thumb between the pages so he wouldn’t lose his page.  
“Oh,” Hawke started, sounding dismayed. “You usually look so serious about what you read, I wanted to get you something to relax with even if it’s pointless...” They fidgeted, leaning against the chair. They couldn’t directly see Fenris’ face, but they could make out a smile being raised from the corner of his mouth.  
“I get it,” Fenris placed a bookmark where he was holding his place, closed the book and placed it on the table beside him. “I may find it pointless, but it is amusing to read.” He turned and tapped Hawke’s arm with his hand. Hawke followed his gesture invitation to lean in, leaving only inches of distance between their faces. He gently placed his hand behind Hawke’s neck. He spoke when he was certain he had eye contact with Hawke. “It is a thoughtful gift Hawke,” He assured, his expression warm. He closed the distance between them, firmly planting a kiss on Hawke’s lips. With this, and what he said, came a wave of relief. They knew Fenris was never one to mince words. Knowing this, they smiled and kissed him back. Feeling the exchange between their lips, Fenris brought his head back and sat back in the chair. “Now that you’re home I might as well read this in bed,” he suggested and got up, picking up the book on his way over to their room.   
“Going to bed already? Without me?” Hawke teased, Fenris turned back for a moment with a smirk and another suggestion.  
“Yes, but you can join me if you would like. I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> Of course the first decent FenHawke thing I finish is a fic instead of a drawing. It's nothing special and I meant for it to be fluffier than it turned out. But I'm at least content with the result considering it's literally a self-indulgent Valentine's Day inspired idea. I can just see Fen being nose-buried in books after things calm down in at least Kirkwall. So many opportunities and things to learn, I doubt he'd pass that up.  
> (Also, never got why people depict him as being perpetually pissed off. He's a passionate dude & has shown he can be gentle.)  
> (Also just realized while writing this that considering he is sensitive to touch, that would be more his love language than words since he is comfortable with reaching to touch Hawke, as particularly noticed in that moment after defeating Denarius in The Hanged Man, you know the scene.)  
> In short: this ship ruins me and I hope you see where I'm coming from when I write these guys.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked it!!


End file.
